


Artistry

by sabinelagrande



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: bloody_shorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But, it was so artistically done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_mew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blue_mew).



Terrified in his crystalline cage, the resplendent new archbishop crouched in terror. He looked for salvation- not from his God, that was worthless. What he needed now was mortal salvation, his own army of traitors to protect him.

The motion was beautiful. Knives blossomed from his coat before he even considered them. Through the carnage and despair of the scene, they somehow passed untouched. Reaching their mark spotless, the knives shown as the only thing pure in the scene.

The cage cracked, and he was undone, given over to the unholy forces of the night. The pole passed brutally through his body. The blood trickled gracefully to the ground, flowing over the beautiful new vestments. It was wrong. Betrayal of the most ancient kind, Satan's own dance.

But, it was so artistically done.


End file.
